


sake bombs

by powderblew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, and sakura just wants to eat, chiyo and tsunade are going to throw hands i tell you, i cannot believe i had this and never posted it, i wrote this for a drawing i saw on tumblr but i cannot remember what drawing it is, sasori is going to ignore everyone, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Tsunade and Chiyo are just not having it. —Sakura/Sasori.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	sake bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirrin/gifts), [bleomycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleomycin/gifts).



“— _fuck_ is that supposed to mean, brat?” Chiyo spits the sentence out like it’s bad sake. Her fingers are sticky, swiping across the rough, bark of the table. She twists herself so, just to turn and look at the blonde wretch across from her.

“Simple,” Tsunade snorts, she sports a red flush across her cheeks, “S’kura will have her wedding in the Leaf.”

Chiyo snorts, she lifts up the flask and pours herself a drink, “Doubtful. You Leaf twigs are all the same. My _wonderful_ grandson showed me a venue, the way’ back. In a tent in _Suna_.”

The blonde hiccups, “So you _want_ my S’kura to burn up in that dusty ass desert of yours,’ hm? Fat chance hag. E’ryone knows that Leaf has the _best_ flowers and it’ll be a garden wedding!” she pours the last drops of one of the jugs into her cup, “I doubt my apprenti-” she slurs here, “Would want cactuses—cacti?—cactuses, at her wedding. Ugly things.”

Chiyo snarls, “ _Fire lilies.”_

“Imported from Leaf. Superior, totally,” Tsunade gives a high-pitched laugh, “Fresh fire lilies are the best.”

“We have blue orchids in our greenhouse,” The Sand lady boasts, “They grow in gravel,” her eyes narrow, “Makes’ great poison.”

The blonde snorts, “Have you met a Yamanaka?”

Sakura and Sasori sit across the counter mirroring looks of exasperation.

Sasori sits on the left, with red hair reflecting copper in the dim lights of dive. He nurses a cup of cold, green tea. He prefers tea hot, hot enough to burn the back of his throat, but with the way his grandmother is hurling insults at the blonde kage, he settles for his fingers pressing against the blue china, the heat blistering his fingertips.

Sakura chews on her hanami dango with a scowl on her face, not even the sweetness of the syrup can stop her irritation from marring her lips. The chewiness of the dango makes her jaw ache, but it gives her something to bite on. Her shishou isn’t acting any different – for her, it’s a regular Saturday night, but she would rather they discuss something other than her _wedding plans._

“This was a bad idea,” Sasori grumbles underneath his breath, he sips his cold tea with a wince.

“Terrible,” Sakura agrees and takes another stick of dango, “We should’ve done this in the morning.”

“And deal with their hangovers?” he scoffs, “Unlikely.”

She agrees; again.

“—a spring wedding!” Tsunade yells hoarsely, “When the wisteria and cherry trees are in bloom!”

“A summer wedding!” Chiyo counters, “At sunset and the sand turns silver!”

Sakura winces, “Should we tell them we’ve decided on a fall wedding?”

Sasori grimaces, “I don’t want to get in the middle of that.”

“Scared?” she taunts, “I could stop Tsunade-shishou with one hand, you on the other hand…”

Sasori narrows his eyes, he snatches the last of her dango and eats them while watching her mouth part in disbelief, “Chakra strings.”

She rolls her eyes and takes the last mochi ball, “Chiyo-baa is _drunk,_ not stupid.”

He shrugs.

Sakura glares at him and grabs the pot of tea. She pours herself a cup and completely, purposefully neglects her fiancé’s empty cup. If he didn’t want to step up the plate and help take their mother-like figure home, well, that’s on him. He can pour his own _damn_ tea.

Sasori takes the bait.

His fingers hook underneath her chair and he tugs the stool until one of the wooden legs brushes his ankle. He’s not exactly the most patient of all people. He says, “That wasn’t nice.”

“I’m not _nice_.”

He rolls his eyes and huffs a laugh, dryly, “ _Right_.”

She tries not to pout.

But he kisses her anyway.

“—none of that!” Tsunade gurgles, she sways and slams her hands on the table, “Save it for after the wedding!”

Chiyo cackles, “Jealous hime? Are their _cobwebs_ growing—”

Sasori coughs loudly, uncomfortable with the situation, his nose nudges her ear and Sakura has to bite back a laugh. He mumbles into her, “They do know we’re getting married in Tea, right?”

Then, there is silence.

Sakura isn’t sure which one says it first – or maybe they say it together.

_“WHAT?!”_


End file.
